A Confession Too Late
by Kyo's Querida1293
Summary: What happens when a fight between Van and Allen fueled by jealousy goes too far? Will Hitomi be affected? VH. OneShot. Rated for language and character death.


**Hey guys!!!! I'm SO happy to be back, even though I'm back with just a one-shot! Well stress is over because I heard back from all my high schools and thigns are dying down a bit. So I'm back with this little VH Romantic Tragedy!**

**Hope you enjoy and remember to review, review, review!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer-** **I don't own Escaflowne**

**

* * *

A Confession Too Late:**

It had been almost six months since the war in Gaea ended. Hitomi had promised to never forget Gaea or its inhabitants. That's why when Van asked her to come visit again she could not refuse. She made up an excuse to her mother about a fake summer camp and if her mother ever tried to contact her Yukari would cover for her.

She had already been there for two weeks and she and Van had been getting closer and closer. She knew deep down inside she truly loved him. But how could she tell a man who she knew she'd have to eventually leave that she had completely fallen for him? Hitomi did believe in long distance relationships but a planet away?

* * *

It was a hot day and Hitomi was staring out onto the city of Fanelia which was slowly rebuilding out of its ashes. She watched as all the workers starting rebuilding houses and other buildings. Fanelia would be back on its feet in no time. But other things were on her mind. Last night Allen had come to her while she was in the library trying to learn more about Fanelia's history. 

_Flashback_

"Hello Hitomi."

"O, hi Allen, What brings you here?"

"I was just walking around the castle and saw you here and decided to come say hello."

Anytime before this and Hitomi would've just been glad to have been talking to Allen but now she was suspicious.

"You were just walking around? Shouldn't you be with the other knights?"

She had caught him in a lie and his face showed it. He had a look of pure embarrassment written all across his face.

"Well….Hitomi, the truth is I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime?'

_Is he kidding? _She thought. Her feelings for Allen had faded months ago she thought his in return were gone too.

"Umm...Allen…I don't know how to say this…but.-"

He cut her off with a disappointed "Oh"

"Allen, I truly am sorry but I just don't feel that way about you anymore."

"You love him don't you? You love Van?"

"I…" said a very flustered Hitomi.

"I knew it! I knew I should've just stayed away!"

And before Hitomi could explain he was gone.

_End Flashback_

Hitomi was worried. Allen was a knight and had access to every type of sword, dagger, gun and poison Gaea had ever known. Would he do something drastic? "_Okay" _She thought. _"Now I'm just over re-acting. Allen wouldn't go that far…would he?"_

Then she was struck with that oh so familiar feeling of getting a vision. She hadn't had a vision in a while but it still wasn't uncommon.

She was in a field…she recognized it thought. It was one of the fields behind the gardens at the castle. It's where the knights and Van sometimes practiced because it was well hidden. And in the field was Van and Allen. They were obviously fighting over something, something big too because they were screaming and that's when Allen drew his sword. It was about to get violent.

When the vision ended Hitomi didn't care if it was happening or going to happen she just ran as fast as she could to the fields behind the gardens. Merle saw her running and instinctively followed. When she got there she saw that Van had lost his sword and Allen was about to strike him. He was saying something about how Van didn't deserve someone.

Merle was far behind her but was catching up. Hitomi couldn't think of anything but to do but protect her love. She ran and hugged Van protectively, but Allen could not stop his attack in time and stabbed Hitomi through and through, from her back out through her stomach.

Hitomi's pupils dilated as Allen removed his sword and she fell to the ground, revealing a huge blood stain on Van shirt.

Allen staggered back as the blood from his sword dripped onto his hands. He dropped his sword as he slowly realized what he had just done. Allen was moving his eyes between Hitomi's dying form in Van's lap, to his bloody hands in utter shock.

"YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOUR JEALOUSY EARNED! NOTHING! NOW SHE'S DYING AND NO ONE CAN HELP!"

Allen didn't even respond he just ran. He knew every single word Van had just said was true. Now no one could have Hitomi. As he ran he began to cry tears of regret and sorrow. But this was not long lived. He was a criminal and he soon realized Merle was on his tail and if he didn't run faster he be caught.

Back in the fields Van was still holding Hitomi in his arms and tears were falling from his eyes now too.

Hitomi didn't know what had happened, one minute she was hugging Van and the next there was screaming and her vision blurred. But worst of all there was a close to unbearable pain in her stomach that refused to go away. She didn't know what was happening but Van was crying so it had to be serious. She was fazing in and out of consciousness but she came back to reality when she heard Van's voice. It wasn't rough and commanding as usual, this time it was soft and comforting. Something had to be wrong.

"Hitomi, it's okay, don't worry. As soon as Merle gets back here we'll get Millerna to come and fix you all up."

He was now running his hands through her soft honey blonde hair and looking into her normally bright, expressive green eyes, that were now fading and blurry.

"We'll through that bastard Allen and jail and everything will be okay, Hitomi. It'll go back to normal."

Hitomi finally realized, in between Van speaking and the pain in her stomach Allen must've hit her instead. The truth was slowly sinking in, Hitomi realized she was dying. But what normally goes through a person's head when they realize this did not even faze Hitomi. All she knew was that she needed to tell Van how she felt but she was cut off before she could open her mouth. Van was now holding her face in both hands, crying even harder.

When suddenly he said "Hitomi, I have a confession I love you. I have for a long time. That's what Allen and I were fighting about. He loves you too and he was trying to tell me you rejected him and that it was because you loved me too. But then it got violent and that's when this happened."

Hitomi didn't hear what Van had just said and she didn't care because she had heard "I love you" and that's all she needed to know. Hitomi was already starting to feel her strength leaving her. She knew she only had a few minutes left. So once she had enough power to speak she said softly "Van, I love you too. I saw a vision of you two fighting and I came running and I just hugged you, I didn't realize what I was doing."

"Hitomi, you don't realize how long I've waited to hear that you loved me too, but not under these circumstances."

"Van I feel the same way." Hitomi knew she maybe had a minute left. "But know I wouldn't rather die any other way then saving you. If it means you could still live then I would die a million times over."

Van didn't say anything but merely swept down and kissed Hitomi softly on the lips. When they parted he looked down to see she had finally died.

* * *

There was a huge funeral for Hitomi and she was put to rest with the rest of the Fanelian royals, for her heroism in giving her life for the life of the king. The day she died was a mournful day for all Fanelia. The day would be dedicated to her honor and would forever be a day of sorrow and mourning for Fanelia. She would go down in history as a heroin. Allen was soon caught by Merle and some other Fanelian guards and sentenced to death for attempted murder of the king and murder. 

As for Van, he never truly got over Hitomi's death. He always felt guilty and regretful for not doing something more. It would be months before the young king ever came close to acting normally again. After many years he married a very beautiful young woman, who kept him happy. He produced heirs to the throne and would die content, at the age of 85. But never in his life would he ever love another woman as much as Hitomi. She held a special place in his heart no one could take.

About a month went by and Hitomi's mother began to get suspicious. Yukari had told her numerous times it was a camp to relax so she could not be bothered by phone calls and if there was any trouble Hitomi would be sent home. But it had been a month! Hitomi should've been back by now! Hitomi's mother rushed down to Yukari's house to question her. Yukari had already been afraid and concerned about Hitomi. So when her mother showed up she told her the truth about everything. They thought that maybe she had come back but ended up somewhere else and was lost. They filed a missing persons report. That report with her picture, personal information and last seen date would stay there for months without any response. After five years and her case finally being proclaimed unsolvable her mother and Yukari, their hearts breaking, realized that she wasn't coming back……

* * *

**Hey guys! How'd I do???? Well review and let me know!! Sorry for killing oof Hitomi but I felt like doing a tragedy. Sorry ifyo guys hate sad endings. I usually do too. But I alos have a flair for the dramatics and love any scenes I can really get into to. Well I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Kyo's Querida**


End file.
